


break free

by starstarfairy



Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [2]
Category: Free!, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Crossover, M/M, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: Halfway across the world, another angel and demon meet for lunch.RinHaruWeek 2019, Day 2 - Water, AU Prompt: Angels & Demons
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	break free

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Good Omens for the past few months, so of course I needed to write something for the Angels & Demons prompt! This fic takes place in the Good Omens TV show universe, and contains major spoilers for the ending of the show (the part that's not in the book, that is).

“Look at this.”

A loud _thwap_ startled Haruka from his reading. He peered over the top of his newspaper, glancing at the headline on the copy of _The Infernal Times_ that had appeared on the table.

**IMMUNE TO HOLY WATER? DEMON CROWLEY ESCAPES DEATH SENTENCE**

“That son of a bitch has really outdone himself,” Rin groaned, sprawling in the opposite chair.

“You shouldn’t talk about the Almighty that way,” Haruka said primly, folding his copy of _The Celestial Observer_ and sliding it across the table. “And that’s nothing. Look at _this_.”

**PRINCIPALITY AZIRAPHALE UNTOUCHABLE BY HELLFIRE**

Rin narrowed his red eyes. (At one point in his existence he might have covered them with dark glasses, unusual as they were, but he was going for a more natural look these days.) “‘The trial of the presumed traitor, Aziraphale,’” he read aloud, “‘previously known as Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden and Chief Protector of Humanity, took an unexpected turn this Sunday as the Principality nonchalantly stepped into a column of Hellfire and breathed fire at the Archangels--’ what in _Satan’s_ name--”

“Yeah,” Haruka sighed.

“And he’s… _still_ an angel?” Rin raised his eyebrows incredulously.

“Supposedly,” Haruka shrugged. “Though I expect they’ve taken him off the payroll by now.”

“Wow,” Rin said, rubbing his chin. “D’you think--”

“They were working together?” Haruka cut him off. “Absolutely. I’m surprised Management hasn’t done anything about _that_ yet.” Haruka took a sip of his tea, wincing at the temperature. With a twitch of his nose, it was steaming again.

“Hm,” Rin continued, “I’m not sure if there's anything they _can_ do. I mean, a demon immune to Holy Water? An angel immune to Hellfire? The most they can do is just--cut them off, so to speak.”

“Mm.” Haruka nodded. “Well. It worked out alright in the end, didn’t it?”

Rin cocked his head to one side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the Great War that never was,” Haruka said, setting aside his cup to point a finger further down the article. “‘Aziraphale was charged with conspiracy to interfere in the Great Plan.’ They’re probably the ones responsible for the battle getting called off.”

“Hmm. Probably.” Rin nodded. He flipped idly through the _Observer_ , finding the horoscopes. Some years ago when they had come into vogue, Rin had decided that he was an Aquarius. The daily horoscope for Aquarius read:

_You should be feeling especially passionate at this time, Aquarius, especially regarding partnerships. Romantic partnerships definitely call for an evening together! Professional and creative partnerships call for a new project that you believe in strongly. Look to events in other states or foreign countries for inspiration. Something begun in places far away could capture your imagination._

Huh.

“You know, Haru,” Rin said, closing the paper, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so talkative.”

Haruka shrugged.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” Rin said, grinning. “Last time I checked, there aren’t a whole lot of swimming pools in Heaven.”

Haruka looked pointedly away. “There aren’t any.”

Rin laughed.

“You must be relieved, too,” Haruka replied. “I’m pretty sure the only pool in Hell is a pool of boiling sulfur.”

Rin’s mouth settled into a flat line. “You’re right about that.”

Haruka drained the rest of his tea, setting it down next to his empty plate.

Rin gestured towards the plate. “There’s probably no mackerel in heaven either.”

Haruka shook his head.

“No weird local mascots at the train stations. No train stations at all, really.”

“Nope.” Haruka shook his head. “No yakiniku.”

The corners of Rin’s mouth quirked. “No T-shirts with dumb sayings on them.”

“No romance novels.”

Rin frowned again.

“No movies that end in star-crossed lovers kissing passionately in the rain after being separated for years--”

“O _kay_ ,” Rin urged, waving his hand to stop Haruka. “I get the picture. Whaddya say we find a pool? It’s been a while.”

Haruka smiled. “Alright.”

* * *

The sports center was fairly deserted, despite it being a summer day. When Haruka saw the empty natatorium, the water so still it looked like glass, he sniffed and narrowed his eyes at Rin.

“You didn’t have to kick everyone out,” he said.

“Actually, I did,” Rin said, a wicked grin on his face, “if we’re gonna race for real.”

“Hm.” Haruka glanced down, noting the black legskins Rin was suddenly wearing. “I’m gonna go get changed.”

Rin raised his eyebrow. “You could just, you know,” he made a snapping motion in the air.

Haruka shook his head. “Human swimsuits fit differently.”

After they were both suited up, they stood beside the starting blocks, going through the motions of stretching. (They didn’t really _need_ to stretch, per se, but it was kind of fun to pretend.)

“Okay, some rules,” Rin said, stretching his arms over his head. “No giving yourself fins. No changing the density of the water. And _definitely_ no blessing of the water, either.”

“Okay. Then no slicking up your swimsuit, either.” Haruka nodded at Rin’s legskins.

Rin flushed. “I told you last time, that was an accident!”

“Sure.” Haruka made a show of cracking his neck. “I’m ready. Let’s swim.”

Rin grinned, stepping onto the starting block. “What’s a normal human race these days, 200 meters?” Haruka shrugged, stepping up beside him. “Then,” Rin continued, “let’s make it 2,000.”

“Okay.” Haruka rolled his shoulders. “Ready when you are.”

“Take your marks--”

The race was over in an instant. It was easier to swim faster when you didn’t need to breathe. (Being an immortal celestial being made of pure light--or darkness--had its perks.)

“Beat you again,” Haruka said, flipping his wet hair out of his eyes.

“No way,” Rin huffed. “That was a tie. Let’s go again.”

“Face it, Rin,” Haruka said, the reflection of the water dancing in his eyes, “you’re losing your touch. Not surprising, considering Sloth is one of your specialties.”

“So is Pride,” Rin said, furrowing his brow. “And last time I checked, you were pretty lazy yourself. When’s the last time you actually completed an assignment, the way it was assigned to you, without getting around it somehow?”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because--I’m not lazy when it’s something I actually want to do,” Haruka said, his voice quieting.

Rin crossed under the lane divider to face him. “Are you saying--you don’t _want_ to be a servant of the Almighty?”

Haruka shrugged. “I just want to swim with you.”

Rin’s eyes grew wide. “Haru--”

“Do you think we can, now?” Haruka pleaded.

Rin glanced at the water rippling between them. “I don’t know. I mean, who knows when they’re gonna reschedule the Great War for. Or _if_ they’re even going to reschedule it.”

“That’s what I mean,” Haruka said. “We can be free.”

Rin breathed a laugh. “Free…”

“Hey, Rin.”

Rin barely had enough time to realize what was happening before it was over. Haruka was cradling his face in one hand, their noses brushing. When Haruka smiled, Rin felt it against his own lips.

“Did you--” Rin gulped.

“Yes, Rin,” Haruka said, as if exasperated, “I just kissed you.”

“Well--” Rin sniffed. “Do it again, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Haruka kissed him.

“A… again.”

Haruka held Rin’s face in both hands this time.

“Haru…” Rin snaked his arms around Haruka’s neck, nuzzling their noses together. “I… I want to be free.”

“We can be free together.” Haruka wiped at Rin’s cheek with his thumb. (Rin kicked himself internally for being so prone to tears.)

Rin closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Haruka’s. “You really think so?”

Haruka kissed his nose. “Yeah.”

Rin swallowed. “Race me again, Haru?”

Haruka grinned. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> The horoscope Rin reads is the Aquarius horoscope for August 28, 2019 from horoscope.com. If we're going by the book, then Adam's birthday is around August 20th, and if it takes place in 2019 as per the TV series, Armageddon was supposed to happen Saturday the 24th. The 28th is the following Wednesday--water day!
> 
> I'd like to think that making Haru and Rin an angel and a demon, respectively, makes the most sense for a Good Omens crossover specifically. Rin acts like a tough guy but is actually a big softie, and Haru doesn't ever do anything he doesn't want to do, and even though he's mostly a good person, he can really be a little shit when he wants to be. (Also, making Rin a demon was almost too easy. I mean, red eyes and sharp teeth? Hello?!)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
